Boundary County, Idaho
Boundary County is a county located in the U.S. state of Idaho. As of the 2000 Census the county had a population of 9,871 (2005 estimate: 10,619) http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/16/16021.html. The county seat is Bonners Ferry6. Boundary County was created by the Idaho Legislature on January 23, 1915. It is so named because it borders Canada. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,311 km² (1,278 sq mi). 3,286 km² (1,269 sq mi) of it is land and 24 km² (9 sq mi) of it (0.74%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Lincoln County - east *Bonner County - south *Pend Oreille County - west *Central Kootenay Regional District - north Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 9,871 people, 3,707 households, and 2,698 families residing in the county. The population density was 3/km² (8/sq mi). There were 4,095 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (3/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.24% White, 0.16% Black or African American, 2.02% Native American, 0.58% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 0.86% from other races, and 1.07% from two or more races. 3.39% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,707 households out of which 34.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.40% were married couples living together, 7.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.20% were non-families. 23.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.61 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 29.20% under the age of 18, 6.90% from 18 to 24, 24.40% from 25 to 44, 26.20% from 45 to 64, and 13.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 101.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,250, and the median income for a family was $36,440. Males had a median income of $31,209 versus $18,682 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,636. About 11.50% of families and 20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.50% of those under age 18 and 11.40% of those age 65 or over. The median home price for Boundary County was $223,454. Due to the high percentage of the population below the poverty line (20%) and the relatively low median income for families ($31,250), most resident are priced out of homeownership. According to the Idaho State Police 2007 Assessment of Crime in Idaho, Boundary County has significant problems in the areas of methamphetamine use, alcohol related crimes, spousal abuse and vandalism. (See Footnote 2) Cities and towns *Bonners Ferry *Moyie Springs Unincorporated community *Naples External links *Boundary County's Website *Bonners Ferry *http://www.isp.state.id.us/pgr/Research/documents/countyneeds1_000.pdf Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Boundary County, Idaho Category:Established in 1915